Barney and Robin: Together at Last?
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Barney is in love with Robin, and he won't stop until he gets her.
1. Jealousy

**(Barneys point of view)**

The day started out as any other. I put on my suit, went to work, and then headed down to MacClareans for some drinks. When I got there, Ted was happily drinking a beer. I sat down across from him and he told me about how he spent the whole night up with Robin. How they talked about their past, and their future. And how if neither one of them were married at 40, they'd get hitched.

"You...you two are getting married?" I stunningly replied.

"Barney, it's not like that. I doubt we'll both be single in 20 years."

"But, but what if you are?"

Ted laughed, "Barney, it's nothing to worry about. Let future Ted and Robin figure this out."

I nodded, looked down, and took a sip of my drink.

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked questioningly.

I didn't respond and Ted was silent for a few moments when he said, "You really _do _love her, don't you?"

I looked up at him, not wanting to lie anymore and whispered, "Yes".

He stared at me blankly for a few seconds then started to smile, "So Barney Stinson loves someone." he laughed, "I can't believe it."

"What do I do, Ted?"

"_Your_ asking _me_ for girl advice?"

I ignored him and continued on, "Lily thinks I should stop seeing other girls, I told her she's insan--"

"Wait, wait, hold on! Lily knows?! I can't believe you told her before you told me. Watch out for her bro, if you date Robin she might try to break you two up."

"Your **still** mad about that? Dude, get over it."

"Its just, it really hurt my--"

"Anyway, back to my problems. There _far _more important."

Not wanting to argue, Ted reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, I guess your right...Now what you should do is tell her how you feel."

"No, Ted, that's ridiculous. What I should do is trick her into--"

Ted stopped me, "Dude, this is Robin we're talking about, not some chick your trying to pick up at a bar. You can't just fool her into a relationship with you. Just tell her how you feel."

I thought about this for a moment, then replied, "But what if she doesn't feel the same way...?"  
Ted stared at me in awe. Not knowing what was the matter I asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing" he replied, "It's just...I've never seen you like this. And if you care this much about Robin, then I know she'll give you a chance."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I _know_ so."

I smiled, but as soon as Robin walked through the door my smile vanished.

She approached our table, giggling and happy, with a guys arms wrapped around her.

"Hey guys" She said, "Kris, this is Barney and Ted. Guys, this is Kris, my new boyfriend" She proudly announced.

Robin then sat down next to us and continued on, "Kris is a cop. He literally gets to carry around a gun all the time! And he doesn't even get in trouble for it."

My heart sank deeper with every word she said.

"It seems like you really like this guy. How did you meet?" I asked.

How did you meet?! Why did I ask that? I don't wanna know how they met, I just wanna get out of here.

Robin smiled, "He works security in front of the Waldorf building."

Ted and I both looked confused, untill she said, "You know, where I work."

"Oooh" we both said in unison.

Kris then spoke up, "Barney, if it weren't for you getting Robin this job, we never even would of met." he said cheerfully.

Me and Ted exchanged glances, rolled our eyes, and had one of our telopathic conversations.

_"Why is this happening to me?"_

_"Maybe Lilly did it." Ted laughed._

_"Dude, this is serious. What do I do?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NIGHT BEFORE: (Lilys point of view)**

I sat down on the couch and Robin sat down next to me. I could tell something was wrong with her, she never calls me this late and asks for me to come over. I wondered what was wrong but before I could ask she said, "Lily, I need to tell you something. But you can't tell anybody--Not Ted, not Marshall, not--"

"Don't worry, I wont.... So what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I ...umm, I've been thinking about Barney a lot lately and..." she sighed, "I like him a lot Lily. But I know he'll never settle down, it's silly to even be thinking about it.

I immediatly started smiling and replied, "This is great! You love him and he loves..." I stopped myself, I knew if I told Barneys secret he'd have me killed.

"He loves what? Sleeping with girls and never seeing them again? I know." She paused, "And I don't _love_ him, I just really _really_ like him."

"Then go tell him that." I ordered.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Robin, you at least have to try."

"But Lily, you know I'm not good with expressing my feelings. I don't think I can just go up to him and say something like that." She looked pretty desperate, and I knew I had to get them together somehow, so I suggested, "Then we'll have to trick him."

Robin suddenly perked up, "Trick him? How so?"

I thought for a moment. What would make Barney want Robin more than ever? What would help him make a move?

"I've got it! We make him jealous" I smiled, "And I have the perfect guy too, his name is Kris, he works at my school."

Robin quickly responded, "That's a great idea, but theres no way a kindergarden teacher will make him jealous...Lets say he's a cop."

I gave her a nasty look, "What's wrong with being a kindergarden teacher? It's a great job."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, for a girl."

I sighed, "Fine. Say he's a cop."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Misunderstandings

**Back at the Bar: (Barneys point of view)**

Robin, Kris, and Ted talked for a while more but I was barely listening.

I was lost in my thoughts, I never felt this way about someone and I let them get away this easily? I'm Barney Stinson, and Barney Stinson _always _gets the girl.

Robin then interupted my train of thought, "I think I'm gonna go make a phone call."

"Okay" replied Kris, "And i'll go get us some more drinks." And with that they both left the table and left me and Ted by ourselves.

Ted just looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

Soon, realizing that I wasn't about to speak, he said, "They won't last long. I'm sure they'll be broken up by the end of the week."

I replied, "I'm not so sure about that, it looks like she really likes him..."

Ted stopped me, "Come on Barney, you and Robin have waay more chemistry then her and that loser."

"No, he's perfect for her. He's nice, good-looking, a cop--you know how Robin feels about a guy who fights and carries a gun...Why would she want to be with someone who can't even stop sleeping around for a few days? She deserves better than me...."

"Barney, you know thats not true."

I sighed, "Yes it is. And I want her to be happy so...if she's happy with this Kris guy, then I shouldn't get in the way of their relationship."

Ted was about to reply but then both Kris and Robin returned back to the table and took a seat.

Robin smiled, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes" I replied all too quickly.

Robin looked at me, laughed, and said, "I was talking to Kris..."

"Oh, right. Of course you were."

Ted then spoke, trying to change the conversation, "So, who do you want to win the NCAA tournament?"

We ended up talking about basketball for a while, and I thought the night would never end, but finally Kris checked his watch and replied, "I thinkI better get going, I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"Okay, bye sweetie." Robin said and gave him a kiss goodbye.

Watching her sit with him all night was tourture enough. But seeing her _kiss_ him, that was the worst thing she could do. It was like she was ripping my heart out.

Then, as soon as Kris left, I jumped up and pulled Robin over to me.

"What are you doing?" She stunningly replied.

"I...ummm...Robin?....." I stuttered, "Do you wanna go upstairs to your apartment? I uhh...want to talk to you, in, in private."

A smile immediatly spread across her face, "Okay! I'll meet you up there?"

"Gr..great, i'll be there in a few." I said, still stuttering.

She walked on up to the apartment, and I watched every step she took untill she was out of eye-sight.

The next thing I knew, Ted ran over to me, "What are you doing?".

"I'm telling her, I'm telling Robin how I feel."

"What? I mean, that's great but, what about all the stuff you said before? About you not being good enough for her and that Kris is a better guy?" he asked.

"Come on bro, be serious. I mean, he might be a cop but I'm rich, awesome, and sooo much more better looking."

Ted stared at me, "While those may be true, what is it that made you change your mind?"

I was quiet for a second before answering, "I just...couldn't stand to see her with anyone else, _kissing_ anyone else. _I_ want to be the one kissing her. _I_ wanna be the one--"

Ted interupted me, "Well, then, go talk to her. Good luck, Barney."

I smiled and headed on up to the apartment.

When I got upstairs, I found Robin sitting, waiting for me on the couch. But once she saw me she jumped right out of her seat. "Hey Barney"

"Hi Robin"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that..." I stared into her sparkling eyes and forgot whatever it was that I was going to say.

"Was it about Kris?" She asked, "Or about...us?"

I didn't know what to say, "Umm...yeah, both, actually. I just don't think that Kris is the one for you. You should be with someone who truely loves you....who loves your smile, your jokes, your voice, and your laugh...even though your canadian." She laughed as I continued on, "And someone who will be there for you no matter what, you need someone who can be your boyfriend...and your bro."

She looked at me and I wondered what was going through her mind. And I hoped now more than ever that she felt the same way about me.

She finally responded, "Barney, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I could barley speak, "Yes, I--"

Just as I answered, the phone started to ring and Robin ran to get it.

"I'll be right back." She stated.

Thinking that her being so quick to run to the other room was a sign of rejection, I immediatly felt devestated. I couldn't believe that I just told her how I felt. Since I figured she wanted nothing to do with me, I left the apartment and headed down to McClarens and picked up the first girl I could find.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Robins point of view)**

I ran to the phone as fast as I could. I knew that it would be Lily calling and even though I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Barney, I couldn't wait to tell Lily that our plan had worked.

"Hello? Lily, Guess what? It worked!" I squealed.

I heard her voice on the other line, "Really? Oh my gosh, Robin! Thats great! What exactly happened?"

"Well, he literally just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And what did you say?" she asked, equally excited as me.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to answer yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me, you called, I picked up to tell you the good news!" I explained.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was still with you. Then what are you doing talking to me? Go talk to your new boyfriend!"

I smiled, Barney Stinson is my boyfriend. I loved the sound of that.

"Okay, bye Lily. And thanks for the great idea. And tell Kris I said thanks as well."

"Will do. Bye Robin"

I hung up the phone and thought to myself,_ "I can't believe we didn't realize it sooner. Barneys the perfect guy for me. We're so similair, and we get along so well...I can't wait to see his face when I tell him we're gonna be a couple..."_

I walked back to where Barney was sitting but he was no where to be found.

I was extreamly confused and called his name, "Barney? Barney, where are you?" But there was no reply...............


	3. Love

**(Lilys point of view)**

I walked through the door expecting to find Robin sitting happily with Barney. Since they were going to officially be in a relationship soon, I couldn't bare to miss a second of them being a couple. I've waited for so long for the perfect couple for me and Marshall to double-date with and now I have them!

But instead I found Robin sitting, sulking on the couch, crying her eyes out.

I rushed over to her, "Robin, Robin, what's wrong?"

"I...he just...he just left." She replied in between sobs.

"Who left? Barney?" I asked confused, "Well, you know Barney, he probably just went downstairs to get you guys some drinks or talk to Ted or something."

She looked up at me and said, "I thought that too at first. So I went downstairs to look for him and he was..." She sighed, "He was making out with some blonde bimbo."

I couldn't believe it. I had never seen Barney act the way he did about Robin before and he throws it all away just like that? I didn't understand, "Are you sure? Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was just...someone who looked like him?" I was trying to convince both myself and Robin that she was wrong.

"No, it was definitly him." She said sadly.

She was quiet a moment and then continued, "I just don't get it, you know? He asks me to be his girlfriend and then he leaves? It doesn't make any sense."

I knew she was right. It didn't make much sense, but then when does Barney ever make any sense?

"Robin, he must of had a reason for leaving."

"Yeah, he changed his mind. He doesn't like me...he'd rather make-out with some random girl then have me as a steady girlfriend."

I didn't know what to say, I felt so bad for Robin and couldn't believe what Barney had done to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning: (Barneys point of view)**

The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was waking up in some girls bed. When I awoke, she was still fast asleep which gave me time to use her shower and then high-tale it out of there. After I left, I headed down to play a quick game of laser tag then went to McClarens for a gin and tonic. But nothing I did, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Robin off of my mind. She was all I could think about. And I didn't know how I would face her again, after she rejected me. The only girl I ever _really_ cared about, and she doesn't want to be with me.

A while after being in the bar and having a few drinks, Lily came through the door. She didn't notice me at first but once she did, she came running over.

"Barney, what the hell is wrong with you?" She practically screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did to Robin last night. I can't--I can't believe you. I thought you actually cared about her but obviously you don't--"

I interupted her, "Dude, I don't know what your going on about, but last night I told Robin everything, I asked her to be my _girlfriend_, and all she did was leave the room."

"Yeah, to answer the phone."

"Lil, she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me, so she used the phone call as an excuse to leave and not say anything. So don't talk when you have no clue whats going on, okay?"

Lily started to look annoyed, "_Your_ the one who has no clue whats going on, Barney. I came over last night to see Robin crying on the couch. And when I asked her what was wrong, she said that she saw you making out with some chick."

"She saw that? And she was upset?" I was quiet for a moment, "Then why did she answer the phone?"

"Because it was ringing.....?"

I just sat there, thinking about what I did, thinking about how I just made what might be the biggest mistake I've ever made with a girl.

Then I stated, "I have to talk to her."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

I started to head upstairs when Lily stopped me, "And just so you know Barney, you better have a HUGE appoligy ready, because Robins not only gonna be upset when she sees you, shes gonna be mad."

"Thanks for the heads up." I honesty replied.

I started walking away and thought that Lily made a good point. If I want to be with Robin then I really should have a big speech lined up for her. I thought and thought but I couldn't come up with a good enough speech for her. It had to be perfect, because she's perfect....

I walked to the door of her apartment and knocked, and within seconds she answered it.

I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and couldn't believe I made them cry last night. I felt absolutly horrible.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, I--"

"What are you doing here Barney?" she said softly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I just looked at her, not knowing what to say. What _could_ I say? I had to make her understand that I didn't mean to hurt her. And that I would never hurt her again.

"What are you doing here Barney?" she asked again, this time her voice was loud and stern.

"I wanted to apoligize, I know what you must think of me...that I'm--"

She cut me off mid-sentence, "An insensitive jackass?"

"Robin, you don't get it...I really thought that by answering the phone, you were rejecting me."

"Barney, come on, if your going to lie to me, at least make up a lie that actually makes sence."

"But its true." I argued.

Robin looked skeptical, "Not even _your_ **that** dumb."

"Actually....I am" I replied and I saw Robin start to smile.

I contined on, "Because only someone as dumb as me would hurt the girl he loves on accident."

She was silent for a few moments before she asked, "_Loves_?"

I could barely breath. Did I just say that? Did I really just tell Robin I love her?

I was about to explain myself but then she interupted me--_with a kiss._

I made out with millions of girls in my life--not that I'm bragging--but this was **by far **the most passionate kiss I've ever had.

When she pulled away, we looked at each other and smiled.

But I was confused, "Robin, aren't you still mad at me?"

"Nah...How could I stay mad at someone as awesome as you? Someone who will always be there for me, someone who's my boyfriend and my bro, someone who loves me."

I smiled and she did too and then she said, "So how about we go on our first official date?"

I was a little nervous, but I, of course, replied yes.

"Okay then" she said, "It's time for some lasertag!"


End file.
